Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens driving apparatus.
Background Art
Recently, as electronic appliances have multi-functions, various electronic appliances having cameras therein, such as MP3 players, mobile communication terminals and PDAs, have been widely used.
As electronic appliances having cameras therein are manufactured in a small size, parts for providing camera functions must also be manufactured in a small size.
Further, since electronic appliances having cameras therein may be easily exposed to external environment or impact in terms of the characteristics of portable electronic appliances, external impurities may easily penetrate into the electronic appliances or the electronic appliances may be easily broken by the impact.